Badass Eugene
by TheThingsIWillRegret
Summary: The Badass Eugene choice.


**Authors note: **Okay so yes. This does contain smut, but let me warn you -not about THE smut- but about the writing OF the smut. This is my first time writing smut. I sped through it because first of all - ew and second of all - ew.

Why can't we live in a world with less physical touching.

I only wrote it because it went along with "badass Eugene" and speaking of which, Eugene isn't neccesarily a "badass" in this. I tried to keep him in character and just 'stretch' his boundaries. I don't know if that makes any sense, its like 2 in the morning and I've been working on this stupid interactive shit all day yesterday and today. Without further ado, enjoy.

BEFORE YOU READ IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE INTRODUCTION:

post/95896195708/okay-here-is-the-fic-i-talked-about-man-i-wrote-a

* * *

Eugene sighed in discontent at his reflection in the mirror. This is the third outfit he has tried on and he already wanted to give up. Eugene is not a very stylish person. Most of the time he threw on whatever he found lying around that smelled okay. Other than that, this 'out there' look was not really his forte.

Eugene jumped at the sudden knock at his changing room door. "Are you okay? This is the third time I heard you sigh," A girl said from behind the door. Eugene blushed in embarrassment at his frustration being noticed. "Not really," he answered truthfully. He might as well not lie since she already knows he's not okay. "Do you need help?", she offered. Eugene quickly pulled on the clothes he came into the store with and swung the door open.

He took in her appearance. She pulled off the style he wanted perfectly. "Yes," he accepted. "All you can give," he added a bit needier than he intended. The girl smirked and a chill ran down his spine. He felt like he was staring at Fetch for a second. "Then let's get started," said the employee.

* * *

Delsin took a long drag from the pipe. The hot smoke burning at his throat as it glided past his teeth. He held the smoke there for a moment, allowing it to hit him properly. He wanted to sigh in content, but then the smoke would escape. He wanted to enjoy it while it last.

Eventually, Delsin slowly let the smoke out through his mouth. It floated upwards into the azure sky, expanding in size as it spred. Soon becoming invisible to the eye, just like an atom. Still there, but not able to be viewed with the human eye. Too bad you can't smoke an atom.

Delsin noticed a circle fly overhead. He squinted while observing the circle. He was trying to get his mind to catch up with what he was seeing. Once he figured it out Delsin giggled to himself, it was a smoke circle. The pipe was no longer in his hands, but in Fetch's. She was blowing out smoke circles in his direction. "I thought you were against drugs," Delsin accused the drug-hating conduit.

"Weed is different," her voice hoarse as she responded. She cleared her throat, "It makes you want to shit rainbows and hug love, not kill rainbows and shit on people," she informed. Delsin tilted his head to the side in thought.

"No drug makes you wanna shit on people," he indicated. "As long as you don't stop using, I guess not," Fetch said with a shrug. Delsin studied Fetch for three winks, then claimed the pipe once again and turned away.

"Why did you invite Eugene?", Delsin changed the subject. He took another hit as Fetch stared down from the ten story building they were smoking on. "Why? You don't want him here?", she shot back. Delsin raised an eyebrow at her. "No, maybe because he doesn't smoke?", he said with exaggerated emphases.

Fetch scoffed at Delsin. She focused on her legs, which were swinging from side to side off the buildings edge. "Shows how much you know 'bout him, "she said huffishly. Delsin gave her an incredulous look. She stared back challenging, "I'm serious," she somberly stated. "Why are you so pissy about him lately?", he asked.

Lately Fetch has been incredibly touchy at any talk of Eugene that was if even a bit offensive. It was odd to Delsin, considering they always talked shit about each other. No one was ever vexed by the trash talk. It was just something they did.

Fetch opened her mouth, ready to respond. Going by her expression, she about to curse Delsin to hell and back, but Eugene showed up on his pixilated wings. They barely spared him a glance, a silent invitation to join them. Usually he got the unvocalized solicitation and joined them. However, this time he stood behind them stationary. "Hey guys," Eugene greeted in a nervous tone, still not moving towards them. It instantly caught the attention of Fetch and Delsin. They turned to face him and were left mouth agape.

There stood Eugene with a completely new look. A lip piercing, white converse, ripped skinny black jeans, a red, black, and white "through the never" Metallica t-shirt, and a leather moto jacket. Fetch and Delsin remained unresponsive. Eugene shifted his weight from one leg to the other under their piercing stares.

"Holy shit," exclaimed both conduits at the same time. Eugene bit his lip, scraping the back of his lip ring with his teeth. "You look…good," Delsin managed to say. "Really good," he added. Eugene blushed at the compliment and looked over at Fetch. Pretending Delsin's comment did not affect him as much as it did.

"Fetch?", he asked the girl whose mouth was still ajar. At the sound of her name, she closed her mouth. "Like Delsin said, you look good," she reassured. Eugene smiled slightly, still embarrassed at their reactions and sat down by Fetch. "Good," he said as he reached for the pipe Delsin held.

Delsin still stunned let Eugene take the pipe from his hands. Eugene reached into his pocket to pull out his own lighter. He set the lighter sideways to prevent from burning his thumb when lighting up. Eugene slid his finger on the spark wheel, causing a spark, but no stand still flame. He tried again, but nonentity.

Delsin leaned over, placing a cupped hand near the lighter to prevent it from going out again. Eugene made a third attempt in lighting up. This time there was no wind to blow out the flame and he was able to inhale the smoke.

Delsin stared at Eugene as he threw his head back in relaxation. No coughing, a bit teary eyed, but that's all. Delsin does have a lot to learn about Eugene after all.

* * *

"Fuck!", cursed Fetch as she lost to Eugene for a third time. She tossed the PS3 controller on the leather coach. On the screen, Green Arrow shot three arrows into the sky, which exploded creating fireworks. Eugene beamed at his celebrating character.

"How are you so good at this game?", Fetch asked in frustration. Eugene chuckled at the other conduit. "How are you so bad at it?", he shot back with a grin. She groaned, sprawling out on the coach with hands covering her face.

"Okay, I'll give you a secret. Don't press all the buttons at the same time, you are not going to win like that. Stick to one character and figure out what each button does," he informed Fetch.

She spread two fingers to reveal a narrowed eye. "Ya serious?", she asked tentatively as if she was not sure whether to believe him or not.

"It sounds like a good idea to mash all the buttons, but trust me It isn't," he said trying to convince the untrusting conduit. Fetch perked up and scooped the controller into her hands again. "Alright angle boy, you're on," she said with determination. Eugene moaned in annoyance. "That's worse than Teen Angel," he reprimanded. Fetch just chuckled at his disdain.

After an hour or so of Eugene winning against Fetch, she finally got the hand of Harley Quinn and was able to win one game. Fetch let out a whoop of victory. She stood on her feet and did a victory dance, which consisted of the Macarena mixed with hopping from one foot to the other.

Eugene laughed hard at the overjoyed Fetch. "You only won one game out of like 30," he stated in-between breathes.

She stopped dancing and pointed a finger at Eugene. "Winning one game against you is good enough for me." She sighed happily and threw herself back down on the wrinkled couch. "Plus, Smokes has never been able to beat you," she supplemented. Silence followed her statement. She glanced over at the now quiet Eugene. "Speaking of which-," Eugene turned to her, "Don't," he said before she could continue.

She sighed at Eugene and turned to face the TV screen that illuminated the dark room. Her character, Harley, was hunched over with both arms behind her back, head held in confidence. Her lips half pouted in a mocking way. She was swaying back in forth in a way that emphasized the mocking.

"You like him," Fetch persisted. Eugene glared at Fetch for a second, and then followed her gaze. His eyes landed on the derisive Harley. "Yeah," he gave in.

* * *

Inviting Delsin over was a stupid thing to do. Let Eugene rephrase that, inviting Delsin over without Fetch was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

Eugene tugged on a sleeveless black denim jacket over his plain white t-shirt, while checking himself out in the mirror. He nodded at his reflection in approval. It's not like he was trying to see if he looked good or anything. He was just making sure he had pants on, yeah, that's it.

Eugene heard the door of his domain creak open and then shut tightly. He gave himself another inspection and decided he was decent enough. "Yo, Eugene," Delsin called out. Eugene left his room and entered his "living room" where Delsin already was. Delsin was making himself comfortable, stretching out on Eugene's couch.

"Hey," Eugene greeted collectively. Delsin stared up at him, "So are we gonna play some video games or what?", Delsin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Actually," began Eugene," I want to do something else today." Eugene applauded himself for not letting his voice betray him. Delsin sat up in surprise, "Oh?", he asked. Eugene approached Delsin, maintaining eye contact with the other man. Eugene knew he was setting himself up for disappointment, but he swallowed back his unease and kneeled in front of Delsin.

"Yeah," he insinuated seductively. Delsin's breathe hitched at Eugene's sudden change of tone. Eugene assumed that was a good sign. He trailed a hand from Delsin's knee to his thigh. "Eugene," Delsin breathed out. He stared into Delsin's eyes, moving his hand closer to Delsin's crotch. Delsin gazed down at Eugene in astonishment and arousal. There was no form of protest done by Delsin.

Eugene unzipped Delsin pants. Unhurriedly Eugene slipped his hand through Delsin's boxers. He took hold of Delsin's penis and pulled it out. Delsin winced as cold air met his erection. While maintaining eye contact, Eugene trailed his tongue from the bottom of Delsin's dick to the head. Delsin moaned at the action. He squirmed on the coach, wanted Eugene to stop teasing him. Eugene smirked up at Delsin.

He wrapped his lips around Delsin dick, tracing his tongue around the tip. Delsin groaned and threw his head back. "Eugene, fuck," he gasped out. Eugene smiled to the best of his ability, while having Delsin in his mouth. He thought it was about time he stopped teasing. Eugene began to bob his head, sucking Delsin off properly. Delsin fingers found their way into his hair, following the up and down motion. It took all of Delsin's self control not to mouth fuck Eugene.

"Eugene. Im gonna-," but he never got to finish as he ejaculated into Eugene's mouth. Eugene took it all in, looked up at Delsin, and swallowed. "Fuck," Delsin exhaled in amazement.

Eugene stood up and went to the kitchen as Delsin made himself decent again. Eugene came back with two beers. He tossed one at Delsin and turned on the PS3. Delsin grabbed the red controller and Eugene protested. "You always get the red controller, its my turn," Delsin defended his action. Eugene whined at having to use the plain black one, but then Delsin pulled Eugene into him and everything was forgotten.

**The end. Now go read the other option or just fucking study or sleep like your suppose to be doing. Good night (I love you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh).**


End file.
